mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro V. Kaian/History
__TOC__ Past Nitro was the son of a pirate who made a pact with the local Marine Captain, as long as they make no trouble, they'll be allowed to visit. Unfortunately, that Marine Captain was soon promoted and replaced with one that was much more cruel, kidnapping Nitro in order to capture his father. Nitro's father was then executed, with Nitro hoping to become a better pirate than he was. Introduction Arc Nitro is shown on a stolen ship adding a his Jolly Roger, declaring it a Pirate Ship. This gains the attention of the Marines from the previous island. The Marines fire their cannons, initiating Nitro's counter attack. Nitro lands aboard the Marine ship and begins fighting the Marines, the Marine Captain of that vessel takes Nito by surprise and knocks him below deck where he meets the ships prisoner. The prisoner and Nitro make a deal to join forces to escape the ship, and for him to join Nitro's Pirate Crew. The duo clashed with the Marines with the aid of a passing pirate, Max Hedgedroid. Nitro had thought to have defeated the Marine Captain even with the use of his Nendou Nendou no Mi, and the three were confronted by a Marine Admiral, Pacifista Alpha. With no chance in battle the trio made an escape attempt back to their ship. Arriving to the ship they're greeted by a passing hitch hiker, Viu E. Blaze. Suddenly they are surpirse attacked by the Marine Captain, with Dark defeating him and settling his own vendetta. The ship is then surprise attacked by another Marine Captain of much higher strength, Fritz E. Kriegs. This encounter doesn't last long as Marine Lieutenant Blixx awakens and brings Nitro and Fritz back to the Marine ship in hopes of an explanation. Nitro is then brought back to the Pirate ship by Max's Kuki Kuki no Mi powers. The Pirates sail away, unaware Fritz's surprise attack damaged the rudder of the ship, leaving them sailing in one direction, Ravens Point. Ravens Point Arc The crew had sailed forward, unaware they couldn't change their path until they had approached the storm. Nitro had an idea of using Max's Kuki Kuki no Mi to navigate through the storm. They got through the storm, still unable to dock from the broken rudder. The four abandoned the ship (With Nitro grabbing his Jolly Roger), with only three of them landing at the docks. On Nitro's command they split up and seach Ravens Point in hopes of obtaining a ship. Nitro then finds in unconscious wolf but, before he can do anything a blue hawk suddenly attacks him and snatches the fox away. A bit puzzled and angry Nitro shrugs is off and explores Ravens Point. Through speaking with civilians Nitro hears about a man named Hamaki and searches for him hoping to get a ship. In the midst of searching Nitro is confronted by a man named Ryder, who he has no recollection of. Nitro continues onward and is aproached again but, this time by a familar face, Marine Captain Fritz. Fritz reassures Nitro he means no harm at the moment and suggest a deal. The two then confront Hamaki together, while Nitro is thinking this team up was because they were both gonna ask for things from Hamaki was really to take down Hamaki and collect his 22 Million Beri bounty. Nitro heads off and follows Hamaki, who fled to the summit of Ravens Point, while completley ignoring Fritz's plan. Nitro finally catches up to Hamaki and asks for a ship, Hamaki is a bit confused at his request and ignores it in light of his own plan. Hamaki ignores his plan when he notices the resemblance to Pacifista Alpha, the one who caused the Ravens Point Massacre 7 years ago. Hamaki commands his slave Jen to kill Nitro, Jen is to timid and afraid to do so. Hamaki is further enraged by this and plans to kill the both of them, starting with Jen. Nitro saves Jen before she is cut down and advises she escape while he deals with Hamaki. Nitro is angered by Hamaki's senseless killing and engages him in combat. Nitro defeats Hamaki but, is badly wounded and can't escape when some Marines show up. Nitro realizes he'd been double crossed by Fritz but can't fight back. Nitro is saved by Dark and a mysterious swordsman who was also being forced to serve Hamaki. A sudden explosion of a dormant volcano causes an eruption and the three escape down the mountain. They arrive at the docks to see Max with a fully prepared ship and quickly board it. Nitro quickly loses focus on the situation and suggests they stop to name the ship before setting sail, only to recieve a scolding by his friends. The four set sail off of the doomed Ravens Point to the next island.